


Soldier, Keep On Marching On

by cinderwing64



Series: Rexsoka Week 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Rexsoka Week 2020, rexsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderwing64/pseuds/cinderwing64
Summary: Rexsoka Week Day 2!Prompt: War
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Rexsoka Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943530
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Soldier, Keep On Marching On

The war always came back. No matter how much Rex tried, it always did. He would try to forget it, but it was what shaped his entire life. It would be like trying to change your entire lifestyle. Things you were forged by. 

And Rex couldn’t change it. He was haunted by it; even the smallest things that others would do would make him remember something. When he would see someone smile the same way Fives would, when someone would crack a joke, he would always think of Jesse because it was something his brother would do. When Wolffe of Gregor would be protective of him, it would remind him of Kix or Cody. Even his general. 

And it hurt. It hurt a lot, though Rex would never care to admit it. 

Rex was a clone. He was bred for war. He wasn’t supposed to be alive. Sometimes he wished he wasn’t. 

But there was one person who Rex could always count on. One person who knew what he was feeling. The one person who had gone through everything with him. 

Ahsoka Tano. 

Ahsoka Tano. Rex could say her beautiful name for hours. She was everything to Rex. She was the one he could talk to, the one he felt human. Ahsoka treated him like a human. Not a droid with skin. And it felt amazing. Rex had gotten so used to being treated like he was a droid, like he was nothing, that it felt so good to feel like he mattered. That he was still alive for a reason. And that reason was Ahsoka Tano. 

“Rex,” Came her voice, startling him out of his thoughts. “I--uh, I burned dinner. Again.” 

Rex's smile grew and he chuckled. “I'll be right there.” Rex stood up and made his way to the kitchen of their small quarters and saw Ahsoka with a sheepish smile, holding a spoon and flour covering her face. 

“How do you manage to burn this?” Rex questioned. “Its just bread.” 

“Rex, you know I'm a terrible cook,” Ahsoka said pointedly, waving the spoon in front of his face. 

“Yeah,” Rex agreed. “You are.” 

“You know, you're supposed to encourage me,” Ahsoka said, but Rex knew she wasn't being serious. “And tell me I'm a wonderful cook. That's how it works on those holo-tv shows we watch.” 

“Yeah, but those are cheesy as well,” Rex argued. 

Ahsoka's smile grew. “Fair enough, Rexter.” 

“So, now that we don't have anything left for dinner, what do you want to do?” Rex asked. He wasn't mad, he wasn't mad at all. He was hungry, and he knew they both needed something to eat. 

“Not sure,” Ahsoka said. “I might have some rations somewhere around here.” 

“Just like old times?” Rex asked. 

Ahsoka's smile was still present, but her eyes became sad. “Yeah. Like old times.” 

Rex felt the unsaid words hang in the air. _But this time, it was just them._ They didn't have the general saying something funny, Fives wasn't complaining about how boring rations were, Kix wasn't standing behind them and sternly telling them that they had to get all their nutrients to be able to go into battle. There weren't any pranks going on in the background, no shinies painting their armor, no blasters being cleaned. 

It was just Rex and Ahsoka. Everyone else was gone.


End file.
